What To Overcome
by XDragonsxSpectrumX
Summary: "If there was anything I could do to bring her back, Susan, I would have done it", he began, and he got her eyes in his sight. Her sky blue eyes were glistening with tears and they were filled with sadness, tiredness, sorrow, appreciation, and…Love? Yes, they were. "I know…" she simply said, turning her gaze down again. Caspian swallowed hard and opened his mouth to speak again;


**Hi again, I'm back with another one-shot from my archive.**

_**READ: **_**This one will not take from a certain perspective from a scene in the film, but I seriously can't get the idea out of my head. So, here goes;**

Peter sighed. He had tried, _really tried_, to talk to Susan, but for no good. He decided it would be to the best to just let her grief. Sirah`s death had been devastating for Susan, as her best friend through the second adventure in Narnia. Now, as she was staying for good along with her siblings, without her, was painful just to think of.

Sirah was a girl at Susan´s age, thus seventeen, (sorry, I see Susan as seventeen in the movies, she can't be farther younger?) with the same love for archery as Susan, and at they had come along pretty well from their first meeting. She was introduced to the Pevensies when they arrived at Aslan´s How. She had appearances to any Telmarine woman, but only with green eyes, and skin color slightly paler. Such a shame that she died at the Battlefield. She was penetrated with a Telmarine´s sword, but Reepicheep killed the killer later on, and before Lucy could heal her with her cordial- it was too late…

Peter walked down the stairs from the sleeping cabins- floor. Then he walked to the restroom, awaited by Edmund, Lucy and Caspian. Lucy sat the couch hugging her feet, and when he entered the room she looked up to her older brother´s eyes. Tears shone through her aquarelle-blue eyes.

"How is she?" She asked. He just shook his head and sat down beside her.

"Not good. She's still in her alcove. She won't have something to eat either. And she must eat something by now! She hasn't had a meal for, I guess, days! Poor, Sue. Since she found out of Sirah´s death, she's been closing the world outside. She's been inside this… bubble… Of sorrow, far too long, and I know it's sad, but she must go on! But I'm not going to pressure her"

"I can understand her though. Losing her 'first, best' friend must be really awful. No one understood her like that, except us, so I guess it's a real tragedy to all of us", Edmund said solemnly. Everyone in the room nodded gloomily, and Lucy hugged Peter`s arm.

"She isn't our Susan, though. I hope she will get out of this…" she piped up.

After hearing the Brave queen´s words, Caspian sat up straight and swallowed, before saying; "Susan, is one of the few strongest women I know, and I know that she will gather up her strength someday to go on. It may take time, but she will and can- and must. I have lost a father, so I know how she feels at this time".

Then a thought ringed in Peter`s head; "You don't suppose that, well, if you could talk to her? I mean- comfort her in some way. Like, just to get her out of this… bubble", he asked Caspian.

"I could, but I don't thi-"he began.

"Oh, I've seen how she is around you Caspian, and I know if there is anyone here that can make her get back on track, it's you. She opens up around you. So please, if not for us, for her?" Peter pleaded. Caspian could see his desperation in his eyes, and he knew, if nothing would be done soon, the consequences would be great.

He would do anything for Susan, _anything._ It was pretty obvious that Caspian and she were growing closer by every day. And they had to overcome this obstacle, for the good.

So he stood up from his seat, and walked until he stood before Peter.

"I will do my best getting our Susan together", he simply said. That he used 'our' Susan surprised him only for a second, but not as something negative against that. Peter nodded thankfully at him, and blinked slowly once. He gave him a single; "Thank you", as prep, but Caspian waved his thanks away, and headed to the stairs.

He walked slowly to Susan´s room, and stopped before her door. He sighed, and prepared for what to come; a shattered Susan and that would cause him pain as he knew it.

* * *

He stood there for what felt like a lifetime, manning his emotional side up, and with one surprisingly steady hand, he knocked on the door of wood.

"Susan, are you there?" He asked.

"Yes, the door is open", he heard coming from Susan inside. He thought he also could hear; _if you __have__ to enter_, but he blew that mind away. He swallowed and took one deep breath, before letting it out in a long sigh. He opened the door and walked in. He closed it after his entrance. Then he turned around to face her. The sight was depressing him several moods down: Susan was lying on her side in Freefaller position, on the left side of the bed. She wore her green dress and her hair down, only some strands up in the style he had seen her the day she was supposed to leave. Her eyes were closed, but he could see that they were bright with glistening tears underneath her eyelids. Her cheeks were drenched with tears, and he could see that her shoulders were rising rapidly and irregularly, purposely sobbing silently.

He walked slowly down to her, turning to the left of her bed. Susan lifted her head when she heard his steps, and opened her eyes slightly- they were out-cried. When he stopped a meter away from the edge of her bed where she lied, she leant her head back down on her wrist, closing her eyes. Caspian could see another tear roll down her cheek.

"May I?" she heard him ask, and she would never give him a 'no' without a purpose, so she could only nod. And with her permission, he sat down on the edge so she was lying on his right.

She opened her eyes slowly and sniffled. He didn't really know what to say, even though he had ''prepared'', so he just said what first came to him.

"I am truly sorry, Susan. I know how much she meant to you".

She cleared her throat and spoke with a hoarse voice; "Thank you, but sympathy won't bring her back", she said, regretting it immediately. She was about to apologize, but he knew she regretted the last sentence, since he said; "It's alright",

He looked down to the floor figuring out what to say, before he looked up again. He shifted and spoke; "She was a friend of mine, too, Susan, but I have to go on for the People´s sake. And I would think it would be for the better if you did too. I'm not saying now is the time, but you should know that we- Peter, Edmund Lucy, and myself, are only wishing you the best. And that you always can talk to us. I will not let you down Susan, I promise",

This made her stirs, lazily support her weight on her elbow, facing him.

"I know that you are wishing me the best and all, and I_ know _that you won't disappoint me, but this is just so hard to get through! It's like I can't digest it. The fact that she's gone…"

Tears built up in her blue eyes once again.

"Yes, I can see that…" he answered. Susan sat up properly and crossed her legs underneath her dress.

"Do you, Caspian? Do you know how it is to lose your only best friend without family? How it is to lose the first real friend you have ever known? Yes, I know you've lost your father, and I am sorry for that, but I think that Sirah was the only one who actually accepted me for who I am. Why I am so silent all the time, and why I prefer it. She understood me. And now- I'll never get her back", she said, and she couldn't do anything more than dig her head in her hands and cry. Not snot-crying, but simply just…cry. A sob now and then escaped from her stomach, and it was heartbreaking for Caspian to watch. So he put his right arm on her shoulder and said;

"Susan, you forget something: You forget that Sirah was not the only one who accepted you. You have your family and they adore you, just the way you are. _I_ accept you! I care and adore you just as much. The People look up to you, and you have their fully support in every decision you make", he said and settled closer to her.

She lowered her hands and sighed shakily. She shook her head and her dark curls flew down her neck.

"I' m sorry if I am exaggerating. I know I have more than I can ask for, and I appreciate it every day, but please understand me here… Back in Finchly, I was this strange, silent girl who would rather read a book than talk with other girls. I preferred to be alone, but that was because no one understood why I was alone. Occasionally, someone would come up to where I sat and ask, but that was it. They only asked why, and then they ran off", she said to him, taking a break.

"I guess that's why this is tearing me up at present… She would know what mood I was in and why…" she finished, sighing again. She outstretched her legs and sat closer to the edge, and while Caspian had listened to her, he got to know talk wasn't going to do its purpose.

So he simply looked at her for a long time, enough to study her depressing, but still beautiful in his eyes, face, and when she looked back at him, he put an arm around her shoulder. "Come here", he said, and pulled her up to him.

Much to her own surprise, she didn't hesitate. She let him pull her close and when he did, it felt right to her. She had feelings for him, and him for her in return, also they were getting closer day by day.

He pulled her up to him so he could sneak an arm around her waist and another pulling her torso closer to his by supporting her across her middle back and shoulder. She ended up sitting on his lap, resting her head on the crock of his neck. She had her right hand on his strong chest, and her left arm on his back. She dug her head farther into his neck as he leant his muzzle against the top of her head. When she took a deep breath, his scent hit her like a warm summer breeze. His odor was… Fresh, but still he smelled like him. He smelled like adoring, wonderful Caspian, and that soothed her. She felt safe in his arms; she could feel… like she was home. And she was.

He held her like this for a time longer than she could care to stay focused. His warm embrace strengthened her and she didn't feel so drained anymore, rather in peace, since she didn't have to stiff or remember to use her muscles, because his strong, warm, loving arms was there to hold her no matter what. In fact, if she could, she would've stayed there for times beyond memories, and then back again. The thought of that she couldn't, that she had to step out sometime and feel vulnerable and alone again saddened her.

"You need someone, you always have- I can be that someone. If not before, now is the time. But only if you allow it." Caspian said, a little louder than a whisper, cutting of the peaceful silence. Susan shifted in his tight grasp, sniffling softly.

"Could you please?" she said in the same sound-level, only a little hoarser. She could hear him exhale and the sound made her open her eyes almost completely.

"Anytime, any day and anything for you, sweet." He murmured. Susan only reacted with a silent sob while she lowered her head to his throat instead. He responded to her movement by hugging her tighter and resting his chin and head behind her neck. She began crying again and now she didn't stop the tears from falling. She wept silently with only a sob or so, with Caspian stroking her waist and back. When she realized she had been soaking a big spot of his shirt with her tears, she moved up to his neck again, and when she had stopped crying, Caspian lifted up his head slowly. She straightened her neck up as well, so she sat in a sitting position (on his lap). His neck was sticky from her salty tears, but he didn't mind. She was looking down, but he wanted her attention, so he placed a hand around her neck, and spoke; "If there was anything I could do to bring her back, I would have done it", he began, and he got her eyes in his sight. Her sky blue eyes were glistening with tears and they were filled with sadness, tiredness, sorrow, appreciation, and…Love? Yes, they were.

"I know…" she simply said, turning her gaze down again. Caspian swallowed hard and opened his mouth to speak again:

"However… I know, if she had seen you now, she would have told you not to be like this. She would have told you to live on, because that would have made her happy. She wouldn't be happy to see you cry over her, when she hasn't really left you at all. She will always be with you- right where you had her; in your heart. She will be in _our_ cherishment", he said softly, gazing at her now up-lightened eyes. As she felt the warmth from his look, she looked up at him. Her gaze met his dark brown, almost black eyes, and he stroked his thumb across her cheekbone, wiping a tear away. She took a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

"Thank you", she said. He brushed a hair lock away from her eyes and smiled.

"You are the most welcome". Susan shook her head a bit and answered;

"No, I mean it. Thank you for being there. I really appreciate it", she said, whispering the last sentence full of gratitude.

She stretched her back farther up so she could place her slim arms around his neck, so on to leaning in slowly. Caspian didn't hesitate with denying; he wanted this like nothing else, just a simple kiss, that's more he could ask for- especially now. At first he thought _what if she's doing this just because she thinks that I want a proper thank you? _But then the thought was washed away but the sensation of feeling Susan's soft lips on his, and it made him shiver as both times it had given him when they kissed. As the kiss started out sweet and peck-ish he roamed his hands along her sides and onto her back again. She shuddered at the tickly feeling, but then only to hug him tighter.

The action had gone to awkward and unsure to passionate with all the love they have tried to express these days, though neither one had said 'I love you' to each other- yet. But you would think that was becoming pretty obvious by now.

Caspian was just about to place her down on her back on the soft mattress, but she parted away before he could, for shame, and before things could get 'heated up'. She didn't foresee that he eventually would, but then he decided he should take it easy because of her hurt.

She dropped her hands onto his chest, breathing steadier than she had before. "You knew what to say before you came, didn't you?" she asked him, laying back down into his warm frame. She felt him chuckle lowly. "Well, let's say, I've had some preparation", he murmured into her hair. He lifted his left hand to her back head, stroking her hair which was equally dark as his. She sighed into his chest closing her eyes shut. "Well, I'm glad you came", she murmured. He kissed her forehead in response humming; "I'm glad I came too. Anything for my Gentle queen."

She tilted her head up and pushed his hair away from his neck, replacing it with a feather light peck.

They continued holding each other close until a knock on the door had the King´s attention.

"Susan? Caspian?" asked a voice- a very familiar voice that was. They recognized it as Edmund´s voice.

"What is it Ed?" Susan answered gently. She didn't bid him in mostly because she didn't want to leave Caspian´s embrace, and she had to think it would be embarrassing for her little brother to stand there talking to her with her clinging to Caspian. She really wanted to stay like that for just a little longer.

"Su, are you alright? Are Caspian there?"

"Yes, he is", answered Caspian for her. Even though the door was separating them, Edmund understood. Mostly because she didn't cry anymore. Or less than she had. Her voice sounded very steady to him, so he gave up on that.

"Oh, well, sorry to interrupt, but I was sent up by Peter, telling you that if you felt for some dinner, the time to get some is now. That's all, so you take your time, sis", he explained and she actually felt kind of hungry.

"Okay, Ed, thanks", and with that she heard him walk away. She decided to slip down from Caspian´s lap, so she did, even though she _really _didn't want to, sitting beside him instead.

"If you don't want to come downstairs, I can bring you some food?" he asked her, only making her shake her head.

"No, I'll come down. Someone gave me the strength to", she answered, standing up. "Coming?" she asked him, holding out a hand. Receiving a smile from his handsome face, he took her hand, standing up as well.

"Of course", he simply stated. Together they walked down hand in hand. When they came down, Susan's siblings greeted her with hugs apologizes. Peter gave Caspian a ''thank you'' smile and nod, getting one in return. They ate with good appetite and had a slightly joyful night.

So hopefully things could settle down- again.

* * *

_**Two weeks later:**_

Susan sat with Lucy at the family room, waiting. They talked like they hadn't done in a long time, and finally she was herself again. She had missed talking like this with her sister, and of course spending time with her.

She looked briefly out of one of the many windows. The day today had been sunny and not a sky had appeared on the sky. It was now sundown and it made the sun delightful to settle her eyes on. She heard talking outside, not what they were saying, but she recognized their voices as Peter´s and Caspian´s. She stood up with, telling her little sister that she would be right back. She walked her way to the entrance on the backside of the Telmar castle.

Caspian stood underneath the bridge she had walked under, the day she talked with Aslan and when he told her she would stay if she wanted, but that she could never return to England.

She walked up to him, meeting him there. He had a huge smile on his face, and she couldn't help asking; "What did he say?" he walked closer to her, saying clearly;

"He approved."

She grinned and ran into his arms both parts laughing. He lifted her up into his arms, kissing her passionately.

Life was finally perfect.

**Well… I had more, and this was more than I was supposed to write because of exaggerating, but I'm not that lazy ;p I think it turned out okay, but I don't know about you? Like it? Hate it? Neutral?**

**If you have read my other Narnia fic, you can see it's a Suspian story too, because I'm all into Suspian, haters gonna hate. I think there will be more of Suspian from me, but I'll see.**

**Thank you for reading! If you wish, R! xD**


End file.
